We are meant to be together
by Darktail
Summary: Meimi and Asuka jr. are together again. But Yabe and Sayuki are working together in order to get something from Asuka jr. and Meimi...16° (Sixteen) chapter's UP! See you in September.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

This is for entertainment purpose only. I don't own Saint Tail. I'm not gaining any money from this.

Everything belongs to the respective holders.

Author's Note:

Many things have happened these last four years. Please don't ask me about it. Since my English greatly improved (or so I hope) in the meanwhile, I've decided to rewrite this story, and finish it once and for all.

"Dialogue" "**SCREAM"** *Thought*_ -Flashback-_

This is a post-epilogue story, sets roughly a couple years later.

-_**We are meant to be together**_-

Chapter 1

"Detective Asuka, sir! Over there!" The forensic scientist that was surveying the area called his superior, pointing to some foot-marks near the back door of the jewelery shop. "He must have escaped through there," he said, "the rain from last night softened the terrain of the garden, as you can see, so he wasn't able to cover his traces. We have a general idea of where he may have headed." "...You have my deepest thanks, then. Could you possibly tell my men as well? I have other matters to attend to." "Of course sir, right away!" The scientist walked away, while the detective stared at the still damp grass, thinking of his son...

_...Asuka Sr. was about to have his much needed coffee break when he heard a commotion outside his office. **"**Let me** GO, **I said! I must see my dad** RIGHT NOW! **I don't** CARE **if he's busy!**" **It was his son's voice. He bolted from his chair and ran out of the office, as if hit by thunder. Only once had he heard that distraught tone from him, and that was the day his mother died. "Daiki! What happened? Are you hurt or som-!" He stopped mid-sentence. His colleagues had released Asuka Jr. when he appeared, and the boy-no, young man, had practically dragged him back to his office without a word. When he could finally give a clear look at his son's face, a sense of dread washed into his stomach... _

...He shook his head and walked back inside the shop. He still needed to get the statements from the witnesses. What started as a simple theft ended up as an attempted murder, and the victim was no other that his son's classmate and (quite possibly) girlfriend, Meimi Haneoka.

...While his father was busy with the investigation, Asuka Jr. did his best to compose himself while reaching the hospital where Meimi's parents and Seira Mimori, her best friend, were waiting for him. When she saw him, the young nun-in-training ran up to him and hugged him so tightly that he almost choked. "Asuka Jr.! Do you have some news, yet?" She asked with a broken voice, releasing him. Asuka Jr. coughed and answered: "My father is surveying the place right now, but I won't know anything until tonight, I'm sorry." He looked at Meimi's parents: Genichirou was hugging his wife Eimi for dear life, while she dried the tears on her cheeks with one hand. "I can assure you, though, that he's employing the best of his men. It's only a matter of time." With that, they all settled on the bench near the surgery room, waiting, and hoping.

...Finally, the red light went off, and the surgeon came out. He nodded at their unspoken question, but before anyone could thank him, he grew serious: "Although we successfully removed the bullet from her lung, there's still the injury on her head. We stitched her up, but we don't know if she'll ever wake..." "W-what do you mean? Are you saying that my baby girl is...?" Whispered a trembling Eimi. "I'm sorry, but she may have fallen into a coma." He finished quietly. Seira gave a cry of anguish, Eimi fainted into her husband's arms, and Asuka Jr. just stared blankly at the doctor...

One week later, Meimi was still sleeping. Her lung and head injuries were healing fine, but she was mostly unresponsive to the waking treatments. Her parents rarely left her side, and Seira and Asuka Jr. came to see her every other day, along with most of their classmates, especially Rina Takamiya and Manato Sawatari. Although Asuka Jr. kept up with his studies (his dad asked him to), all his free time was either at Meimi's bedside or at the police station. Unfortunately, and despite the efforts of every available agent, the aggressor was nowhere to be found, and the investigation came to a halt. He seethed with anger after hearing this, but non even his father could do anything about it, other than keeping his eyes and ears opened for any future clue. Another week passed, and one evening Asuka Jr., at home a the moment, received a call from Meimi's father Genichirou.

"Wait-**WHAT?!** She's been awake all day and you **didn't** tell anyone!? **WHY?!**" "He practically screamed in the phone. "There are... complications." "...Complications? W-what complications...?" "...Meimi appears to have an... amnesia." The last word, although barely a whisper, hung in the air with the weight of a mountain. "...A-amnesia? She... doesn't remember... what?" "...She believes she's still eleven years old." Saying that Asuka Jr. was stunned was an understatement. "I have to call Seira now. You, her, and the others can come and greet Meimi the day after tomorrow, but she'll recognize only Ryoko and Kyoko. I'm truly sorry. ...Jr.? Asuka Jr.? You're still there?" Asuka Jr.'s hand was trembling, but he managed a: "I-I'll tell the others, then. S-see you in two days." before cutting the communication. Then, his legs gave out, he crumbled on the floor and, for both relief and despair, cried.

The next day at school, the nun announced to the class that Meimi was awake and was on her way to a full recovery, although they couldn't go see her just yet. The entire class, bar Asuka Jr. and Seira, cheered loudly. After the lessons, they asked Takamiya and Sawatari to meet them at the school chapel.

"**WHAT!?** Amnesia!? She forgot everything!? Even my beautiful face!? Oh, woe is m-**OUCH!"** Takamiya stopped Sawatari's howl with a well-aimed punch. **"IDIOT!** Who cares about your brainless face!? What about Asuka Jr., or worse, **Mimori**, you heartless** JERK!?**" While Takamiya chased him around, Seira quietly walked towards the crucifix, her head low. Asuka Jr. reached her.

"...She will recover fully, right?" She whispered, not looking at him. "Of course. Since she's also quite athletic, it'll speed up the rehabilitation a bit, too..." He answered. "...But that's not what you wanted to hear, right?" Seira looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. A feeble smile graced her face. "...If she's OK, it doesn't matter. Besides..." She touched his arm, "...it's you who lost more that anyone else." Asuka Jr. jerked, and looked away. "...W-what?! Don't be ridiculous! You were her -best- friend! You got it worse than me!" Seira dried her tears with her hand, then grabbed both his arms and forced him to look at her. "I can rekindle my friendship with her, but you... you had her heart, and she doesn't remember it. It's much worse..." It was like a knife stabbed his heart. She was right. His legs trembled, but in that moment Takamiya returned with a very bruised and very apologetic Sawatari, and steeled himself. Seira looked at him with deep concern in her eyes.

...Another day later the group, along with Ryoko and Kyoko, but without Asuka Jr. (He said he'd come with his father later), headed for the hospital. Once they reached Meimi's room, her parents asked them to split as to not tire her, so Ryoko and Kyoko entered first. They could hear squeals and cries and giggles beyond the closed door. After a while, the two girls left the room and motioned the other three to enter. Meimi's parents where on the other side of the room, giving them enough privacy, but were ready to act if anything happened. Meimi was on the bed, pale but otherwise looking healthy enough, browsing through some stacks of photos. She looked at them and blushed. "...Um, hi there. You are my other classmates, right?" She smiled shyly. The trio glanced at each other awkwardly, but it was Takamiya that nodded and introduced everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

This is for entertainment purpose only. I don't own Saint Tail. I'm not gaining any money from this. Everything belongs to the respective holders.

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2.

"Dialogue" "**SCREAM"** *Thought* _-Flashback-_

-_**We are meant to be together**_-

Chapter 2

Meimi was slowly warming up to her -new- friends. After a little while, somebody knocked and asked for one of her parents. It was Detective Asuka. Seira, remembering that Asuka Jr. was supposed to com with him, also left the room with Meimi's father. She found him a couple feet away, looking at everything but the door. She pouted, then marched towards him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the room, ignoring his protests. "Haneoka! Here's the other friend we talked about a minute ago! Asuka Jr.!" Takamiya and Sawatari, seeing the murderous look on his face, backed away from the bed. Seira just ignored it and pushed him forward. Asuka Jr. and Meimi simply stared at each other for a moment, then she smiled. His heart ached, skipping a beat.

"Nice to meet you -again-!Were we friends, too?" She asked innocently. Takamiya and Sawatari silently gasped, and stared at Asuka Jr. After a long moment, he released the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, and nodded. "...Of course. Everyone in class is your friend. Even old boring me." He managed half a smile. "Really? You're not kidding me?" She beamed. "I'm so happy! I wanted to make more friends in middle school, and I was so scared I couldn't!"

...Well, that was new. She had never mentioned something like that, ever. Even Seira was surprised. Then again, she was acting like an eleven years old, and at that age, everybody was afraid to end up friendless, even a girl as cheerful as Meimi. Asuka Jr. fought the urge to hug her and never let her go. He had lost that privilege, perhaps forever. "...Why the sad face, Asuka Jr.?" "...Uh, w-what? N-nothing, I'm OK." He lied, but in his mind he wanted to scream. On top of that, her being so -formal- again was heart-wrenching. they had been on a first-name basis for a long time, and he so loved when she called him just Daiki...

"...Say, have we met before middle school, or something?" Meimi's sudden question surprised everyone in the room. Even her mother came closer a few feet to hear more. "...Wait-I remember! It was in this hospital! You were there for your mother! Am I right?" She beamed at him. Asuka Jr. stared at her blankly for a moment, then...

_"I have to go, mom! Take your medicines, like the doctor said, OK? Bye!" A six years old Asuka jr. beamed at his mother. "Don't worry, Daiki, you still can't cook a decent meal, so I have to be out of here soon and continue teaching you!" she smiled. "Mom! I'm a boy! Boys don't cook..." Asuka jr. whined, and she giggled. He left the room pouting, but then smiled. He knew that when his mother decided he had to learn something, -no- wasn't an option. But he also know that... that she may never leave the hospital..._

_He shook his head roughly. No, HIS mother will be better in NO time. She just hasto take her medicines. He was about to exit the corridor, when he heard a girl's cry. "Where's daddy? I want my daddy! I don't want that bad drink! Daddy!" He looked into the nearest room._

_A girl with reddish hair was crying onto her bed. A nurse next to her was trying to make her drink some strange colored water. "I'm way too tired to keep up with you anymore! I'll go call your father, but you have to take the medicine when he's there, you hear me?!" She ran out of the room, almost bumping into Asuka jr. He got angry at the girl. He entered the room, and reached the bed. The girl looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes. "...Do you want to go home?" He asked. "Um...well, of course I want, but..." "Then you have to take that medicine." "But I don't like it!" "Neither my mother likes her medicines, but she want to go home soon, so she have to take them!" He glared at her. "Your mother is there!? What does she have!? Will she be OK!?" She asked with a worried face._

_Asuka jr. stared at her, surprised. A moment ago she was crying like any spoiled child, and then she was worried about a person she didn't even know. He couldn't stop his answer. "She has a bad illness. No one will to tell me the right name, but I'm sure it's the type you don't know if you'll get better or not." **"What?!** Oh...I'm so sorry about that! Are you scared?" She asked. "Of course I'm scared!" he yelled, "Even if she tries to hide it, I know that she is suffering a lot! But I don't want her to worry about me, too! So, I'll keep smiling, until she's better...If she'll ever be..." His voice faltered, and tears filled his eyes..._

_"...You don't have to worry! She will get better anyway!" "Wait-What...?" "Yes! Listen, your are crying for her, and that means you love her, right?" **"Of course I love her!"** He yelled, appalled that she could have such doubts. "That means your mother is a good person, right? So, even if she gets worse, she will go to heaven, because she IS a good person! So, she will stop suffering anyway!" She beamed._

_For Asuka jr., she was the strangest girl he had ever meet in his (short) life. Surprisingly, he found himself agreeing with her. However..."If she goes to heaven...I won't see her anymore..." He said with broken voice. "But -she- will see you wherever you are, and if you ever get in trouble, she can ask God in person to help you!" Asuka jr. couldn't help himself, and smiled back, albeit sadly. She was right. If his mother had to be with God to get better, then... Suddenly, he noticed he was late. "Sorry, I have to go...But you **have **to take your medicine when your dad is here, OK? You don't want to be stuck her for **months**, right?" The girl made a disgusted face at the thought, but nodded. "Well...I guess you're right...So, um...bye, then!" "Bye!" Asuka jr left the room._

"...You are right. We did met before. How come I didn't remember it until now..." He faltered. They stared at each other, while everyone else stilled. In that moment, Meimi's father returned. "Sorry guys, it's almost time for Meimi's check-up, so you have to go." He smiled apologetically. "You can come again tomorrow, if you want. Asuka Jr., your father is waiting for you in the main hall." Seira as the first to recover. "Well, then, we'll come back tomorrow. Come on guys." They started to leave the room. Asuka Jr. lingered a moment more, then followed them, but once he reached the door, Meimi stopped him. "Wait! Er... Will you come back, too? With the others, I mean?" She smiled shyly. "O-of course. See you tomorrow." He hastily left the room, hoping she didn't saw the blush that had crept on his face.


	3. Two Memories, One Heart

A MUCH longer new chapter for everyone! Enjoy!^__^  
  
P.S.: Yes, I know the last chapter was "Classic", but I repeat, I don't have too much time to copy from paper to PC, and so I had to cut a bit the 2nd chapter. Sorry!^__^  
  
We are meant to be together...  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
All the people in the room glanced at Asuka jr. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Without looking at Meimi, he talked to her parents. "My father want to talk with you two. He is outside." "Oh...Ok...Meimi, dear, we are going out for a while, ok?" said her father. The two exited the room. Asuka jr. was about to follow them, when..."Wait!" Meimi's voice called him.  
  
For a moment, Asuka jr. thought his heart had missed an heartbeat. He slowly turned around to face her. "...What is it?" "Uhm., well...Aren't you in this photo, too?" she asked, looking at the photo that Seira still had in her hands.   
  
"Well...It seems so..."   
  
"So, we are all classmates, right? If you are here, then we were friends, too, right? That's good, I was afraid to not get any friends beside Ryoko and Ryoko, in the middle school!" She said, smiling brightly.   
  
Asuka jr. fought hardly with himself to not run and hug her. "Wait a moment...Sorry, but what's your name? I kinda feel I had knew you before..." This time, Asuka jr.'s heart really stopped for a moment.   
  
"...That's it! You was here, a few years ago, for your mother I think, right?" For a moment, Asuka jr. looked at here blindy, then, he just recognized the room. It was the same room where is mother died when he was six...  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"I have to go, mom! Take your medicines, like the doctor said, ok? Bye!" A (Cute!^__^) six years old Asuka jr. beamed at his mother while exiting the room. "Don't worry, Daiki, (A.N. Asuka jr., too, has a first name, you knew it?) you still can't cook in a decent manner, I just have to help you, so I have to be out of here soon!" she smiled. "Boy, I'm a MALE, I don't have to learn cooking..." Asuka jr. pouted to himself. But he know that when his mother decided something, he HAD to do it.  
  
But he knew something else, too...Maybe his mother could never leave the hospital alive...  
  
He kicked out this thought. No, HIS mother will be better in NO time. She just have to take her medicines. (A.N. I just love children, they can see good things even if the entire world fought against them...) He was about to exit the corridor, when he heard a girl's cry.   
  
"Where's daddy?! I want my daddy! I won't take that bad drink! Daddy!" (She seems very attacked to her father...^__^;;)   
  
He looked into the room.  
  
A girl with reddish hair was crying onto her bed. A nurse next to her was trying to let her drink some strange colored water.  
  
"Now I'm tired! I'll call your father, if you want, but you HAVE to take the medicine when he's there, ok?!" She beamed at her, then she runned out of the room, almost hurting Asuka jr. He was a bit angry with the girl. He entered the room, and reached the bed. The girl looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes. "...Do you want to go home?" He asked. "Uhm...well, of course I want, but..." "Then you have to take that medicine." "But I don't like it..." "Neither my mother likes her medicines, but she want to go home soon, so she have to take them!" He beamed at her. "Your mother is there? What she have?" She asked with a worried face.   
  
Asuka jr. looked at her, surprised.   
  
That girl, a moment ago, was crying for a stupid children's medicine, and now she was worried about a person she doesn't even know. He couldn't stop his answer. "She has a bad illness. Everyone don't want to tell me the right name, but I'm sure it's an illness of the type you don't know if you survive or not." "What?! Oh...I'm so sorry about that...Aren't you scared?" She asked. "Of course I'm scared!" he scramed, "Even if she try to hide it, I know that she is suffering a lot! But I don't want her to worry even about me! So, I'll keep smiling, until she's better..or not" He started to loosing his voice, "Yes...I have to smile...for her..." Tears start running onto his face.   
  
The girl, suddenly remembered something she had heard in a church a while ago. "You don't have to worry! She will be better anyway!" "What?!" "Yes! Listen, your are crying for her, and that means you love her, right?" "Well...yes, of course I love her!" "That means your mother is a good person, right? So, even if she get worse, she will go to heaven, because she IS a good person! So, she will stop suffer in any way!" She smiled.  
  
For Asuka jr., she was the strangest girl he had ever meet in is ( actually, very short...^__^;;) life. Surprisingly, what she had just said had some sense...but..."But, if she go to heaven...I can't see her anymore..." He said with cracked voice, "But she can see you wherever you are! She can see if you are in trouble, so she can ask God to help you directly, if you are in trouble!" She smiled. Asuka jr. couldn't help himself not to smile back. She was right. If his mother have to be with God to be better, then...Suddenly, he noticed he was late. "Sorry, I have to go...But you HAVE to take your medicine, when your dad is here, ok? You don't want to be stuck her for months, right?" The girl looked with a disgusted face at the glass with the medicine. "Well...I guess you're right...So, uhm...bye, then!" "Yes, bye!" With that, Asuka jr leaved the room.  
  
*End of FlashBack*  
  
"So, did you mother leaved the hospital?" Asked Meimi. "Asuka looked at her, then he spoked. "Well...yes...but not in the way I've prayed to..." "Oh...I'm so sorry..." she said with a sad voice. Fearing she was going to cry for him, he quickly spoked, "D-don't worry! Remember, you said that she will be better in any way, so I don't miss her like she is disappared, or something like that! I know she's watching me, so I have to be strong, so she don't have to worry about me!" "That's good..." She said. Then, her parents re-entered the room, with the doctor. "I'm sorry, but the doctor have to visit her, so you all should go out...You can return tomorrow, if you wish." Said her mother. The rest of the people, that had listened the talking between Asuka jr. and Meimi almost without letting go out a single breath, said goodbye to Meimi and quickly leaved the room. Asuka jr was about to follow them, when..."Wait!" This time he quickly turned around. "Yes, what's wrong?" he said, smiling.   
  
"Well...will you return here, tomorrow...with the others, of course?" She said, blushing a bit. "Of course! We are friends, right? Let's see tomorrow, then!" "...Thank you..." she said, smiling. that made Asuka jr. blushing, too, so he quickly leaved the room, muttering goodbyes to her parents.   
  
*Sniff* How sad...Well, now we know why Asuka jr loves cooking...  
  
Well, it was a much longer, this chapter, so I hope you liked it. And, I think I can't make a new chapter so soon, I have to think on it a bit. And I have school to think about, too...  
  
Goobye, everyone! 


	4. New friendship and Projects for the Futu...

Hello! Sorry, I'm late, but I have problems with the University! This will be a short chapter, too, because, I'm going to write a special story for a certain friend...watch out the 30th October...Bye!^__^  
  
We are meant to be togheter...  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Asuka jr. was walking trough a park, after his visit to Meimi, wondering about their talk. "I just said to her that we are friends...just friends...". He muttered to himself. Thinking at it with cold mind, he suddenly realized that he felt very sad. Even if she remembered something about him, it was nothing about the present time. She doesn't remember anything about their time togheter...about their dates...about their kisses...  
  
He felt his face heating up. He just can't forgot about the kisses. Everytime, seemed the first time. Everytime, he felt himself going to heaven. Everytime...  
  
"Why your face seems like a pomato juice?" A woman's voice cames out of nowhere. "What?!" He asked loudly.  
  
"Forget it. It seems you are everywhere but here, am I wrong?" He found Takamiya Rina at his right, looking at him smiling. "Oh...It's you, Takamiya...You scared me! What are you doing here, anyway?!" he said, with a bit angry tone of voice. "I was wondering if you need someone to talk with, after your talk with Haneoka, that's all." She replied, this time without a smile. "Oh...Well, sorry for before, I was day-dreaming..." Said Asuka jr with a small smile.   
  
Rina looked at him, confused. He has just been nice to her?!   
  
"My...you are really shocked for what had happened to Meimi, eh...?" "What?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing, forget it. Anyway, would you talk a bit with me or not?" she replied, smiling again. "Well...yes, why not?"  
  
*A bit later*  
  
Rina was looking at Asuka jr, eyes widened. He just telled her about his first kiss with Meimi! "Uh, what's wrong, Takamiya?" He asked innocently. She sighed. As always, he was cluenessless about girls' feeling. Or, he just forgot that she had had a liking for him, in the past...  
  
*Well, I have NOT to tell Meimi about this, when she'll regain her full memory...Or she'll kill not only Asuka jr, but even me, too...* She thought, VERY scared...  
  
"So, what will you do, from now on? I mean, will you tell her that you two were..." "Of course NOT!" He yelled angrily. "W-why not?! Wouldn't you to..." "I can't do it...I want her to remember by herself...If she know before it, she will feels very sad for me again, or worse, feels like being *constricted* to stay with me...I don't want that..." He sighed. She smiled to him simpatically. He was right. Nobody want something like that. "Well...If you think so...But that doesn't mean you are NOT going to stay with her! How can she remember you if you are never with her?" She said. "Well...that's true, I think..." He smiled. She said hello to him and then, she was gone.   
  
Asuka jr. reached a bench, let himself fall onto it. Tomorrow was going to be a very hard day. But he wasn't going to let himself become sad. He was going to make her smile. To make her laugh. To make her feel happy and safe with him. And, he will start this by buying her a nice gift...a VERY nice gift. He smiled to himself, leaving the bench and moving to the park's exit.   
  
You can hate me, I don't mind. I know it's short, but I have an One-Shot in program...a VERY long unique chapter for a certain friend...Look out the 30th October...Bye!^__^ 


	5. Gifts, Friendship, Surprise, and Love

Hello! This will be a much longer chapter! Happy, now? ^__^  
  
Just a few things...This fic starts a YEAR after the end of the series, so all the character are fiftheen. (15).   
  
They just started their last year at the middle school.  
  
"San" is like "Mr. and "Mrs.", only is used with both Males and Females names.  
  
"Kun" is similar to "San", used on Males only, and only between close friends, parents, and fianceès. (Lovers, I think...)  
  
"Chan" is like "Kun", used on Females only.   
  
Her we go!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Saint Tail...  
  
We are meant to be together...  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Gifts, Friendship, Surprise, and Love...  
  
Next day, Meimi was a bit nervous. She was looking at the clock at least tenth times every two minutes. Her father asked his wife if their daughter was ill. She just grinned, without answer him. Finally, they heard a crowd of voices in the corridor. "Hello, Meimi-chan!" Said a very cheerefull Kyoko entering the room, followed by Ryoko, Seira, Rina, and the two friends of Asuka jr. "Hello, Haneoka-san! How are you?" They asked. (I don't know the names of Asuka jr.'s friends, so I'll call them Hiroyuki and Hideyuki. Asuka jr. just call them Hiro-kun and Hide-kun.) "I'm ok, thanks..." She answered without facing them. Instead,she was looking at her room's door. "Uh...Meimi-chan, what's wrong?" Asked Seira. "What? Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" She quickly answered. "Leaving the room with her husband, Meimi's mother just giggled to herself. She know WHY her daughter was acting so curiously. She was waiting for a certain green-eyed boy...  
  
*A while ago...*  
  
"Well, Meimi-chan, we gotta go, see ya tomorrow, ok? Bye!" Said Seira, leaving the room with the others. "I'll be happy to see you again! Bye!" Said Meimi, smiling...  
  
Then, She looked at the window with a sad face. "Don't worry, he's just too afraid to talk to you with everyone looking at him!" She looked around, startled. It was Rina. "W-what do you mean?!" "I mean what I said. He'll be there in no time. Just wait!" She smiled, leaving the room. Meimi hoped she was right. Suddenly she asked to herself WHY she was waiting with so much trepidation...  
  
After all, he was ONLY one of her friends...right? (A.N. yeah, right...T__T)  
  
*Ten minutes later...*  
  
Meimi was reading a book, (well, not really reading it...^__^;;) when she heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Uhm...Hello?" Said Asuka jr., staring at her, obviusly asking permission for enter. "Oh...Hi...Come in..." She said. "Well...I...I bought this to you!" He quickly said, (blushing furiously) handing a small pocket. "She smiled brilliantly while taking it. "Wow...thank you very much! But why you bought it?" She asked.   
  
"Well...I think you know why you are there, right?" "Well, yes, my parents told me yesterday..." She answered, with a sad tone. Noticed that, Asuka quickly spoked. "You know that my father had taken your case?" "What?! Really? Your father is a policeman?" She asked innocently. That simple question hurted Asuka jr very hard, even if he managed to hide it. "Yes, well, he's a detective...So, uh...Listen, take that gift as a promise, ok?" "What? A promise?" "Yes...well...Take it in this way, I and my father will promise we'll capture the man that had hurt you, ok?" He finally managed to smile at her.   
  
Meimi felt her cheeks burning up. She just couldn't move her eyes away from his face, his emerald-green eyes, and his smiling lips...His lips...  
  
Suddenly, she struggled herself, finally managing to look away. "Uhm...W-well, T-thank you..." She said, still blushing. Asuka jr. wondering why she acted so strangely, (A.N. Cluenessless as always...T__T;;) spoked.   
  
"Well, I have to go, bye!" "Ah...Wait!" "Uhm...what is it?" He asked. Meimi leaned to him, and pleaced a kiss on his right cheek. (A.N. Finally, a kiss!^__^) "...Thank you..." She said.  
  
Asuka jr. blushed furiously. "Uh..W-well...S-see you soon...Bye!" With that, he leaved the room.  
  
*A few minutes later...*  
  
"Man, that was close..." He sighed, sitting on a bench it the park. If he hadn't managed to go away from Meimi, he'd have kissed her...on her lips.   
  
"She'll hate me forever if I'll do something like that...What explanation I could tell her, then? Man, sometimes that girl can make me do crazy things." Smiling and sighing at the same time, he started to move to his house, hoping that his father had found something about the thief...  
  
Like it? Hate it? Then, Rewiew!^__^  
  
Bye!  
  
P.S.: As you can see, I'm trying to update many chapters every weekends, 'cause I have University during the week, so I have to study... 


	6. A Gift from the Heart, A Secret message ...

Man, I just forgot to tell you what's inside the box it the last chapter! I beg your pardon...  
  
Anyway, I'll tell you that in this short (again...) chapter, ok?  
  
Her we go!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Saint Tail...  
  
We are meant to be together...  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
*Somewhere in Seika City...*  
  
"S**t, where that little b**ch had hide the money's bag?! If only she isn't in the hospital...But wait...Maybe I can do something after her dismission..."  
  
*Meanwhile, at the hospital...*  
  
"Meimi-chan, what's this?" Asked her father, after he entered the room with her mother. "What?! Uh...well..." She gasped. She knew very well that her father is a bit possessive about her, so she felt she just CAN'T tell him that that thing was a gift from a BOY...  
  
"Oh, so your friends gave you a gift? That was very nice of they!" Her mother saved her just in time. (I bet she noticed Asuka jr. running out of the hospital with his face like a tomato juice!^__^) "Oh..oh, YES! That's right! It's a gift from my friends, yes, from ALL my friends!" "Well, so why you don't open it, dear?" Asked her father. "O-of course! I'll do it right away!" With that, she opened the box. Inside was lying...a VERY beautiful golden necklace, with a (little) golden cross, too! And... "Uh? What's that, a note from your friends?" said her father, grabbing a small piece of paper that had fallen from the box. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" Yelled Meimi. "What?! Oh, ok, but don't yell again like that, you scared me!" Said her father, almost shocked, then he handed her the small note. "Oh...S-sorry, dad..." She quickly excused herself. "Oh, well...Anyway, I think you must go to sleep, you are still too weak, and you had a very intense day!" Said her father. "We are in the hospital's cafè, if you need us, ok? Bye!" Said her mother, leaving the room with her husband. Meimi waited a few seconds, then she started to read the message:  
  
"Dear Meimi,   
  
(can I call you by the first name?) I just want to give you this.   
  
As I had already said before, take it as a promise.   
  
I and my father will surely find and then arrest the guy that had hurt you, so don't worry.   
  
Anyway, you know that this necklace is benedicted?   
  
My father, a while ago, saved a priest who was near death, so I asked him to do this for you.   
  
I hope this will protect you when I'm not with you, even if I'll try in every possible ways to avoid this last sentence.   
  
I hope you liked it."   
  
With love, Asuka jr.  
  
Meimi felt tears inside her eyes. But she didn't tried to stop them. She was just too happy. She didn't even asked herself WHY she was crying. She slowly placed the necklace around her neck. Then, she leaned down on her bed, still crying quietly. In just a few minutes, she was sleeping, some peaceful sleep that only love can make.   
  
I hope you liked it! I just don't know HOW I managed to write this, since I have so short free time during the week. Anyway, I think this will be a LONG story, but just because the chapters posted will be many, but also shorts.  
  
Well, anyway, I hope I'll get more rewiews for this, so, see you soon! 


	7. Home, School, Private Lessons, and an un...

Here we go! Eight chapter UP!  
  
Note: Sawatari is also called Saruwatari. Saru, in japanese, means Monkey...That's why in the american version he is also called Monkey Boy...^__^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Saint Tail...  
  
We are meant to be together...  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Home, School, Private Lessons, and a new Couple...  
  
An entire week had passed after Meimi awakened from her Coma. Finally, the doctors said that she was ready to return home. Meimi was very happy for that. The next day, she found almost all of her friends waiting, willing to walk her home along with her parents. Asuka jr. was also there. Meimi was still holding the necklace with the cross he had gaved her before. She had never removed it fron her neck. She was sleeping with it, as well.   
  
When their eyes finally meets, they both blushed. Then, Asuka jr. smiled at her. She smiled back. Finally, all the crowd started to move.  
  
*Out of the Hospital*  
  
Asuka jr. hadn't managed to talk to her, yet. She was surronded by her female friends, chatting. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Rina.   
  
"Now, tell me one thing: You visited her, right? So, just WHAT have you told her to make her happy like this? And don't tell me you'd just said "Hi!", because I won't trust you!" "Do you really think I'm the only one that can make her happy? Look at her, she's enjoing the fact that she is with her friends, and I'm NOT near her." He answered, blushing a bit. "That doesn't mean anything! She's always happy with her friends! I was asking WHY she blushed furiously, and then smiled widely, when she saw you entering her room, before!" "What?! Y-you noticed that?!" His blush deepened. There was no escape, now...  
  
A. jr.: "Well...I-I just buyed her a necklace with a cross on it..."   
  
Rina: "How made?"   
  
A. jr.:"Gold..."   
  
Rina: "Man, that's quite expensive..."   
  
A. jr.: "And..."  
  
Rina: "Uh, what else...?"   
  
A. jr.: "It's benedicted..."  
  
Rina (yelling): "WHAT?!"  
  
But her yell was hidden by Sawatari's greetings to Meimi. "Haneoka-san! I'm SOOO happy you're finally out of the hospital!" (A.N.: For all Sawatari's fans, he's finally HERE!^__^)  
  
He cluched Meimi's hands in his, smiling, then he spoked again: "I'm so sorry for what had happened to you! I still can't believe you forgotten all the wonderful times we spended togeth...OUCH!" Two punchs on his head pushed him to the ground. When he raised his head he found two emerald-green eyes and two purple eyes looking at him, with fire in them. He simple looked at the ground again, muttering excuse to Meimi. She just smiled, without exactly understand what had just happened, and then she continued to walk.   
  
"TRY another thing like it, and I don't know if you'll be still alive after." Said a very angry Rina. Asuka was a bit surprised. She had never been so angry with Saruwatari like that. The boy just looked away, then suddenly he spoked: "...It's all your fault..."   
  
"What?!" Rina asked angrily.   
  
"You didn't answered for you-know-what! If you hate me so much just TELL me, ok?!" Rina looked at him, shocked. "...I leaved you a message under your desk...but it seems you didn't noticed it..." She said. Asuka jr. noticed both anger and sadness in her voice.   
  
"W-what?! Are you crazy?! Don't you know that my under-desk is ALWAYS filled with girls' messages?! I just took them and throw them in the bin EVERY day!"   
  
"W-what?! So, you threw away MY message?!"   
  
"I just couldn't knew it was YOUR message! If you had choosen a better way to send it to me..."   
  
"But I just CAN'T approach you and tell you that I'd accept your request for a date..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Asuka jr. suddenly yelled at them, shocked.   
  
They both looked at him, horrified, not knowing what to say...  
  
"What's going on, there? Do you have any problem?" Meimi's mother suddenly showed up, smiling. The three people almost screamed in fear. "W-w-what?! N-no, nothing at all!" Both Rina and Sawatari said. Then, they suddenly runned away.   
  
Asuka jr. sweatdropped. "I can't believe it...I just can't...Rina and Saruwatari are dating eachother...Next, I'll see pigs flying..." He thought. He sighed, then he approached the rest of his friends, followed by Meimi's mother...  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Asuka jr. knocked at Meimi's house's door. He wondered why Meimi's mother had called him. When the door opened, he saw Meimi's mother smiling at him. Then, he saw Meimi on the sofa. When she saw him, she blushed and smiled at the same time. He smiled back. "Asuka jr., I have a favor to ask you. Would you mind to give Meimi some private lessons before she'll return to school? She needs them badly, or she'll be in trouble at the next exam." Hearing that, Asuka jr. couldn't tell if he was happy or worried. For his heart, private lessons means that he was going to spend a long time with Meimi...also, for his mind means that he was going to have a hard time, trying to hide his feeling for Meimi...  
  
Finally, his heart knocked out his mind. "I'd love to..." he answered...  
  
Sorry, I think this chapter will end right here...  
  
You can hate me, I don't mind...'cause you'd love me again for the next chapter!^__^  
  
YES, I decided that the next will be the so called FLUFF moment!^__^  
  
That's why I changed the rating...I think a PG-13 is safer enough, since the charachers are only fifteen...  
  
Besides, the main scene will be HOT...but still in PG-13, remember...  
  
So, if you're looking for a "R" story, just look another way...  
  
Or ask me to write something like that...  
  
I'll wait, ok? Bye!^__^   
  
P.S.: I'll try to update chapter nine tomorrow (Sunday), but if I don't manage to do that, forgive me and wait a bit more... 


	8. Love Never Forget

Here we go!^__^  
  
WARNING!   
  
FLUFF chapter incoming! Prepare yourself with: popcorns, friends, and TONS of handkerchiefs! (I hope I wrote it right...)  
  
Note 1: Baka means Stupid...So, "Baka (name)" means "Stupid (name)"^__^  
  
Note 2: The full name of Asuka jr. is Daiki Asuka (read it like Meimi Haneoka)  
  
We are meant to be together...  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Love can't Forget...Never...  
  
*Asuka jr.'s Room*  
  
"Man, that was close..." Sighed Asuka jr, who was lying onto his bed. He couldn't forget Meimi's face. She was so close...too close...  
  
He groaned. "Stop thinking of it, Daiki! You can't kiss her, you just can't!" He muttered to himself. Thankfully, it was the last lesson of the week...  
  
At least, for THIS week...   
  
*Meimi's Room*  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. She was laying onto her bed, trying to not think about a certain emerald green-eyed young man...  
  
"Why I can't stop thinking about him? It because he's so nice with me? But everyone are nice with me, so WHY only him make me feel so strange? Why he make me feel like I'm in..." She blushed furiously.  
  
"No, it can't be that...It can't be...But..." She sighed. "...Am I so sure about it? We were classmate, after all...No, we ARE classmate, so...Maybe I felled in...love...with him..." Suddenly she stodded up. "I have to know...I must know if I liked him or not..." With that resolution, she walked to the telephone...  
  
*On Sunday*   
  
"Baka Daiki, Baka Daiki! Why you have accepted?! WHY?!" Asuka jr. was mentally kicking himself. Meimi had called him, asking him to make her company, since her parents had to go out for a while in the evening. He was so busy with himself he didn't noticed that Meimi had called HIM, when she could have asked Seira, Kyoko, Ryoko, or even Rina...  
  
*Meimi's House*  
  
"Thank you very much Asuka jr., for coming here." Said Meimi's mother, smiling. Then, she lefted the house with her husband. Now, Asuka jr. was alone. Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs. Meimi was walking down them.  
  
"...Hi, Asuka jr...." She smiled at him.  
  
"Uh...H-hi, Meimi..." He answered, blushing.   
  
She was wearing a pale-blue shirt and orange pants. "Man, the blue look so good on her..." He thought, closing his eyes for an istant. "What's wrong?" "Uh?! N-nothing..." "I'm a bit hungry, wanna eat something with me?" "Uh...Ok..."  
  
*A Hour Later*  
  
Meimi and Asuka jr. were cleaning up the kitchen. "That was very good! You cook very vell, Asuka jr.!" Said Meimi, smiling at him. "Eh-eh...Thank you!" He grinned at her. Yes, her smile droves him crazy, but the fear of losing it forever helped him to not DO something crazy...  
  
In about ten minutes, all were cleaned up. Then Meimi said: "Uhmm...I want a glass of hot chocolate...and you?" She was grinning. "But we just cleaned up...Oh, ok then, hot chocolate is coming!" He sighed, smiling at her.   
  
*Five Minutes Later*  
  
They both were sitting on the sofa, enjoing their hot chocolate. Suddenly, they heard some noises on the first floor. "What was that?! It can't be Ruby, he's sleeping!" Whispered Meimi, a bit scared. Asuka looked at her, worried. "Stay there, I'm going to look." She nodded. Asuka jr. silently walked to the stairs. Trying to not make rumors, he slowly looked at the corridor of the first floor. He noticed a shadow on his right. He quickly leaned back, just before a club could hit him. Meimi screamed. "Who are you?!" Yelled Asuka jr., retracting. The black figure, a man, just runned to Meimi's room. Asuka jr. followed him, but he couldn't stop him to escape from the open window. Asuka jr. quickly runned to the hall, fearing that the man could return inside the house trhough the main door, finding Meimi alone. Thanks God, the man had just runned away, returning in the shadows of the streets.   
  
Suddenly Asuka jr. felt two arms around his neck. Meimi was hugging him, trembling. Auka returned the hug, thiger than hers. He felt her sobbing. "I-I w-was so...s-so s-scared..." "Hush, Meimi, it's all right, he's gone, you're safe now..." He gently whispered to her ear. However, a few minutes later he heard something that frozed him right there, shocked.   
  
"...ve you..."   
  
"W-what?!"   
  
"...I love you..."  
  
Did he heard right? Did she just said that she loved him?!   
  
"I think I loved you even before my incident...Please, Asuka...If I told you that before...Tell me what was your answer...I don't mind if you refused me, just tell me wha..." "This is good enough as an answer?" Asked Asuka jr., releasing her just a bit, but enough to kiss her...on her lips...   
  
Warm. That was Meimi felt inside her. His lips were warm. His body was warm. She hugged him tigher, closing her eyes, fearing to lost that sensation.   
  
But slowly, a new sensation filled her. She felt that this warm wasn't all. She felt that there was more than that...  
  
Slowly, she parted her lips, searching for that new, and yet, old, feeling...  
  
Asuka jr. didn't stopped her. He was just too stunned. His hug tighened, his eyes closed, fearing that if he release her, he'll lost her forever.   
  
However, he helped her in her searching...  
  
What they both felt at first was chocolate. But quickly they felt something better than it. Something like an old, and yet, still new, taste...   
  
Suddenly they heard a noise out of the main door. They quickly separated, fearing it was again the guy from before, but...  
  
"Are you ok, dear?" "Yeah, I'm ok, I just hurted a rock, that's all."  
  
They quickly returned to the sofa...Just in time.  
  
"Meimi, Asuka jr., we are back!" Said both Meimi's parents...  
  
  
  
Cliff-hanger!^__^ At least I heard this is how is called in english...Hate me, I don't mind, since I don't have time to continue that chapter. But I hope you liked it. Sorry, I think I can't update until next weekend, so don't sue me, ok? I'm doing my best, here...By the way...Chibikins! I want YOUR fluff chapter! Update FAST, ok? I can't wait anymore!__ 


	9. A Strange Encounter

Sorry for the Cliff-Hanger in the last chapter, but my time runned out, (is the expression correct?) so I just had to stop right here. Anyway, here's chapter nine! Enjoy!^__^  
  
Note: I will thank Nonsequitur for her rewiew. It was very helpful. Now, I'll use the word "Bless" instead of "Benediction". I just used this word because the sound is similar to the italian version, "Benedizione", but I think that "Bless" is better. And, besides, this will have a GREAT part in the story's plot...just wait!^__^  
  
Note: CHIBIKINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I love your 12th chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^__^   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Saint Tail...Only that brat of Ryu Sayuki! (And believe me, it's so hard for me to admit it, since I HATE that Original Charachter (OC) of mine! But the story needs him, -sigh-...)ç__ç  
  
We are Meant to be Together...   
  
Chapter: 9  
  
A Very Long Monday  
  
*Meimi's House*  
  
"Meimi, Asuka jr., we are back!" Said both Meimi's parents. The entered the house, finding Meimi and Asuka jr. on the sofa. "Am I wrong, or this is smell of chocolate?" Asked Meimi's father. "Uh...Y-yeah, we made it just now..." Answered Meimi. "There's enough for everyone, so you can take it, too." Said Asuka jr.. "That's a wonderful idea!" Said Meimi's mother, smiling. A few minutes later all the four people were on the sofa, enjoing their hot chocolate and chatting. "Well, it's time for you to return home, Asuka jr...." Said Meimi's mother. "Uh, yeah, I think so..." He answered. He then walked to the main door, saying goodbye. Meimi followed him. When the were out of the house, in the front garden, Meimi spoked.   
  
"A-Asuka...W-well, I want to...thank you...for before..." She was blushing furiously. Asuka jr. looked at her. Then, he smiled.   
  
"You don't have to. And, besides..." He looked at the house, then he leaned down and kissed her quickly on her lips. "...I should thank you..." He looked at her lovingly. Meimi's blush deepened.   
  
"Uh-uh...W-well...I-I-'ll see you tomorrow, then...Mom told me I can return at school, now..."   
  
"That's wonderful! Can I walk you to school, tomorrow?" Asuka jr. smiled widely. Meimi couldn't stop herself to smile back. "Of course, Asuka..." Then, she said goodbye to him and she retuned in her house. Asuka jr. followed her with his eyes, smiling to himself, then he began to walk his way to his house.  
  
Meanwhile, Meimi entered in her room, after said goodnight to her parents. "Squeak!" Ruby jumped on her head. "Hi, Ruby! Did you sleep well?" Then she noticed that her room was slighty upset. She frowned. "Surely it was that thief from before..." She decided to take a look at the other rooms on the first floor. Anyone but hers were ok. "It seems he was just a beginner...Well, at least he won't return here again...for now..." She wondered if she should tell her parents about that..."Nah, I'll just make them worry about me...It's passed, so why I have to tell them?" With that, she began to reorder...   
  
*Monday*   
  
It was indeed a very beautiful morning. Birds were singing, the sky was with no cloud, and the air was warm.   
  
Asuka jr. was waiting for Meimi a few steps away from her house. She was a little late, though. However, it was her first day of school after her incident, so he just sighed. Finally, she showed up. "Hey, Meimi!" He smiled widely at her. Meimi stopped. She looked at him, blushing furiously. "Uh-uh...G-good morning..." She managed to say, lowering her eyes. Asuka jr. looked at her puzzled for a moment, then he realized what was with her. He smiled, then he lifted her head with his hand, and..."Good morning to you, Meimi..." He said when he leaned away from her. Then, he grabbed her hand and start to walk to the school.  
  
(A.N. Don't tell me you DON'T know what he just did, because I won't believe you! This is a PG-13 Fluff Story, so obviously he can do only ONE thing...)  
  
At lunch time, Seira noticed that Meimi was smiling, playing with her necklace. She noticed the croos on it, too. "Uh, Meimi, where do you pick this? It's beautiful." She asked. Meimi blushed. Then, she somehow felt that she can trust her. "Well...Asuka jr. gaved it to me, when I was still in the hospital." She wisphered. "That was very sweet of him!" Seira smiled. "You know...that is also blessed?" Seira looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my...ops, I mean, this is so...well, it was a very nice thing to do!" She managed to say.   
  
"Pretty shocked, eh? I was, too, when he told me that!" Suddenly Rina showed up. "What?! You knew about this?!" Asked Meimi in shock. "Yes, but only because I forced him to tell me his dirty little secret!" She said grinning, obviously jocking. "Oh....well..." Meimi said. She was a bit disappointed at the fact that another person, other than Seira, know about her necklace. It was so nice to think of it like a little secret between her and Asuka jr....  
  
*After the school*   
  
"Hey Meimi, how about a walk only the three of us?" Asked Ryoko. "Yeah, Meimi, let's go!" Said Kyoko. Then they both grabbed her hands and trained her out of the classroom, and out of the school. Meimi didn't even had the time to say "Bye!" to Asuka jr....  
  
*In the street*  
  
The three girls was walking and chatting happily, when...  
  
"Good morning." A very handsome guy spoked in front of their faces. Kyoko and Ryoko just dropped their jaws, but the next second they returned the greeting, looking at him like he was a V.I.P., or something like that. (A.N.: ^__^;;) But, to their surprise, the boy grabbed Meimi's hand and placed a kiss on it. Meimi just looked at him, shocked. "May I ask your name?" He demanded. "Uh-uh...well...I'm..."   
  
" A true gentleman always presented himself first." Suddenly a voice she know (and love) very well spoked. It was Asuka jr..   
  
The boy gazed at him with a no so friendly look. "...I think you're right. Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Ryu Sayuki. And you are...?"   
  
"I'm Daiki Asuka, but you can call me Asuka-san. And I think you can release Haneoka-san's hand, now." Sayuki looked at him with a strange gaze, like he's trying to remember something. Then, he smiled, but without releasing Meimi's hand.   
  
"Why I shoud listen to you? Do you have any rights on her? You're not her brother, I suppose...Maybe, you are...her boyfriend?" There, he smiled badly, like he had won something. But...   
  
"Yes, he is." The four people looked at Meimi, shocked. She released herself from Sayuki's hand. He looked at her, his smile vanished. Then, he managed to smile again, but was cleary a forced one. "If that so...I think I should declare my defeat...for now..." "What?" Asked Asuka jr. Sayuki smiled at him, this time with a tone of challenge in his voice. "A girl's mind can always change...Well, I have to go, now. I hope we can see eachother again, my Scarlet-Rose." With that, he walked away.   
  
"SCARLET-ROSE?! Awww, how sweet!" "A true gentleman! Right, Meimi?" Said Ryoko and Kyoko, with a dreaming look on their faces. But Meimi didn't agreed with her friends. She grabbed Asuka jr.'s hand, and walked away. "What?! Meimi, where..." "Sorry, I forgot something important, see you tomorrow!" With that, she walked away.   
  
Meanwhile, Sayuki was looking at the couple, hidden in a shop. He was smiling badly. "Daiki Asuka...I don't know if she is truly your girlfriend, but until you care for her, that's enough for me...We'll see eachother again, "young detective"...And remember, Fathers' faults always fall onto their children..."  
  
THIS IS NOT A CLIFF-HANGER! At least, I hope...^__^;;  
  
Don't worry, it need some time before that brat (Sayuki) will do materially something in the story. So, just wait. Now, I have to go! Sorry, only one chapter this weekend, I don't think I can write another one, so don't sue me, ok? But the next will be very lovely, so be patient! Bye!^__^ 


	10. An Encounter that will Change Everything

Here's Chapter TEN!  
  
Note: I don't own Saint Tail...Only Ryu Sayuki.  
  
We are meant to be togehter...  
  
Chapter: 10  
  
An encounter that will change everything...  
  
Meimi ans Asuka jr. were both enjoying some ice cream in a cute little bar. Even if Meimi was still angry at that Ryu Sayuki, (A.N.: I understand her very well...T__T) being with Asuka jr. was helping her to forget about him. A few minutes later, they were both on a bench in a small park, near a fountain. One arm of Asuka jr. was behind Meimi's shoulders, and her head was resting against his. "...Meimi?" He said. "...Yes, Asuka?" She asked. "Did you really meant that before?" "Did I meant what?" She asked, looking at him. "...Your answer at the question of that Sayuki about me...Did you really meant that?" He asked, returning his gaze to her.   
  
Meimi blushed furiously. She looked at her hands resting on her laps. Then, she gulped, and answered him. "Yes...I meant that..." When she looked at him again, she found him smiling widely. Then, he suddenly picked her up princess style and, without paying attention to her *"What are you doing?!"* question, he approached the fountain, where he released her, on the ground. "Why did you do that?! It was so embarassing!" She asked angrily. Asuka jr. just giggled. "I thought that it was funny, that's all." Meimi looked at him, shocked, then she looked away. But in the next moment, she started to giggle, too. A few seconds later, they were both laughing cheerfully. (A.N.: "Ah, L'Amour..." Trad. "Ah, The Love" in French. I didn't studied it, it's only that some words are just too beautiful...^__^)  
  
Two hours later, they where near Meimi's house. Asuka jr., smiling, hugged her. "Can I give you a quick kiss?" He asked. "No." was her reply. Asuka jr. looked at her, shocked. She just giggled and, throwing her arms around his neck, she said: "I want a *slow* kiss..." Then, she kissed him. After a first moment of shock, Asuka jr. quickly returned the kiss, deepening it, his grip on her tighening. Where they both felt a strong lack of oxigen, they reluctantly pulled away from eachother. Then Asuka jr., smiling, said goodbye to her. She returned it, and headed to her house. Then Asuka jr. noticed that not only his face, but his whole body, was strangely warmer than before. Wondering why, he headed to his house, not knowing that Meimi was feeling the same thing...  
  
The next day, Meimi and Asuka jr. entered the classroom hand in hand. All their classmates asked excitely why, and a few seconds later they were giving their congratuletions to the couple...But...  
  
"What?! What means *Together Again*?" Asked Meimi, a bit confused. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What? Asuka jr., didn't you tell her that you were already together before her incident?" Meimi looked at him in shock. "What?! Asuka jr., why you didn't tell me about that?!" She asked angrily at him. He looked at her. "What are you saying? I *did* tell you. Don't you remember?" He answered. "And when, if I may ask?" She asked. After a moment, Asuka jr. smiled at her. Then, putting two fingers on her lips, he said: "If I say *Theft Attempt*, What do you think?" Meimi looked at him with a confused gaze. "Well, I think..." Remembering all the whole day of the theft attempt at her house, suddenly Meimi finally understood what he was meaning. She blushed furiously at the memory. "Uh-uh...N-now I remember...I-I'm sorry, Asuka jr...." With that, she walked to her desk. All their classmates wanted to know what that act means, but the arrive of the nun stopped their question.   
  
After the school's end, Meimi was walking with Asuka jr. in the park of the school. However, while he had stopped to talk to his friends, Ryu Sayuki arrived.   
  
"Haneoka-san! I'm so pleased to see you again! But I should have know that an Angel like you could only go to a Catholic School." He said, smiling. Then, he grabbed her hand. Meimi was shocked. She hadn't expected to find him at her school. "W-what are you doing here?!" She asked.   
  
"Of course, to register myself here." He said, smiling more widely than before.  
  
Meimi looked at him, horrified.   
  
"Listen, Haneoka-san, would you like to show me your wonderful school?" Saying that, he started to walk toward the school.   
  
"Where are you going with her?!" Asuka jr. suddenly showed up. He seemed very angry. "Uh...Well, so you're here, too..." Said Sayuki, obviously not liking the interruption. "Well, Haneoka-san was about to show me around, since I'm going to study here." With that, he smirked. "I didn't hear her agreement, so, I thing you should find someone else that can show you around." Said Asuka jr. angrily. Sayuki looked at him, almost with the same angry gaze. Noticing that, Meimi relased her hand from Sayuki's one, and said: "I don't want to show you around, Sayuki, so leave me and Asuka jr. alone!" "If you want to...But I think that you need a better boy than *Asu-Baka* here..."   
  
(A.N.: *Baka* means stupid, so if you put *ba* between *Asu* and *ka*, instead of *Asuka* you'll read *Asu-Baka* (Stupid Asuka). Very smart, isn't?)  
  
Hearing that, Asuka jr. looked at him, shocked, and everyone present at the moment do so, too. But nobody could never image the reaction of Meimi. "YOU! How DARE you to offend Asuka jr. like that?! Don't DARE to talk to me NEVER again! And don't play with Asuka jr.'s name again, or you'll pay, you understand, *Saru-Yuki*?!"  
  
(A.N.: *Saru* means *Monkey*, and *Yuki* means *Snow*, so if you put *ru* between *Sa* and *yuki*, you'll read *Saru-Yuki* (Snow's Monkey, or Monkey of the Snow. Just try to image a monkey in the snow...). I'm soooo proud of my word games...eh-eh...)   
  
This time Ryu was shocked. He just looked horrified at both Meimi and Asuka jr., then, his gaze changed from shocked to angry, and then he suddenly ran away.   
  
A few minutes later, Sayuki was walking in a small park, muttering to himself. "How DARE that little b*tch to call me like that?! I swear she'll PAY for that, along with her Baka Boy! Prepare yourself, Haneoka Meimi!"   
  
"Do you need help?" Suddenly a voice camed out from behind a tree. It was from a man. "Tsk...How can you help me? You don't even know..." "I know that you want something from Haneoka, just like me, and that's enough. So, I think we can work together. Don't you agree?" The man smirked. Sayuki looked at him with a curious gaze. Surely that man wasn't excatly a good person...but his vengeance's plan must to go on, so...  
  
"...Deal. I'm Ryu Sayuki. Who are you?" "You can call me Yabe..."  
  
What about that? I think it's pretty good a bit more longer than normal, and a bit more mysterious than before! So, just READ and REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
P.S.: Kyo72, (an Italian Friend of mine) since I'm sure you'll read this, tell me what you think, I don't mind if you use the rewiew button or the pvt our forum, ok? Bye!  
  
P.S.: Chibikins!!!!!! You have to do that, too!!!!!! But please rewiew, too, don't use only the E-Mail!!!!!! 


	11. A New Classmate and A School Trip

Here we GO! Chapter eleven UP! Enjoy!^__^  
  
WARNING: Fixed and reposted. I changed a few things and removed others, so for the school trip you have to wait a bit more, ok? And, this can seems long, but I put some Author's Note at the end about some new stories I want to write, just read and tell me what you think about them, ok? Send me an E-Mail (click on my name to find it) or use the Rewiew button...  
  
And please, please, please rewiew! I need rewiews so much!  
  
We are meant to be Together...  
  
Chapter: 11  
  
A New Classmate, and a School Trip  
  
Meimi was fuming. Then, she grabbed Asuka jr.'s hand and walked away from the astonished crowd. Asuka jr. just sighed. For the second time, she defended him from Sayuki. "Usually, is the Man that should defense the Woman..." He thought. But then, he smiled. Her easy-to-ignite personality was one of the countless things of her that he loves. After a few minutes, they ended up again in the same park of the other day. (A.N.: Sorry, I don't have a map of Seika City, so don't sue me, ok?)  
  
Meimi released Asuka jr.'s hand and seated near the fountain. She sighed deeply.  
  
"...Wanna some ice-cream?" Suddenly, Asuka jr. spoked.   
  
Meimi's head jerked up. Then, she smiled sadly. "Well...It seems that I'll need an ice-cream everyday, from now on..."  
  
"Then, I'll buy it for you everyday!" He smirked. Then, he headed to te vendor before Meimi could stop him.  
  
A few moments later, the were enjoying (again) their ice-cream. "Uh, Meimi, you have some cream on your nose..." Said Asuka jr. after a few minutes...but before Meimi could do anything, he leaned to her face and kissed her nose, removing the cream at the same time. Meimi blushed madly. Seeing her reaction, Asuka jr. just giggled. She looked at him, shocked. Then, looking away, she finished her ice-cream without say a single word. Asuka jr., who had finished his before, just looked at her, a questioning look on his face. Then, Meimi stodded up and started to walk away. Asuka jr. looked at her shocked, then, he quickly followed her. "Meimi, wait!" She just keeped running, until she disappeared behind a tree.   
  
Asuka jr. searched for her, frantically. Suddenly, someone pushed him hardly on his shoulders. He jerked, falling forward. The next second he was looking at the sky, laying onto the ground. Then, the sky was covered by Meimi's upsidedown's grinning face. She looked at him, and started to laugh. Asuka jr. just stared at her...  
  
"That was a bit too much, you know?" He said. Meimi, still giggling, looked at him. However, seeing his mischievous smile, she stopped. *"That's weird..."* She thought. Suddenly, Asuka jr. grabbed her head and lowered it until he managed to kiss her. Int the next second, his kiss become deep and inquisitive.   
  
Meimi, shocked, couldn't do any move, at first. But then, even if the position was a bit *strange*, she started to kiss him back, deepening it, shivers running through her spine. They just kissed until the both separated for lack of oxigen. Meimi sated on her knees. She looked at him, panting and blushing madly. Asuka jr. just stared at her, panting, too. Then, he raised enough to sat near her. He smiled. She smiled back. Then, they both bursted into laughs. Then, they raised and headed slowly to the park's exit, hand in hand.   
  
Asuka jr. was laying onto his bed, trying to sleep. He started to count sheeps. It wasn't working at all. Today he had felt again that strange sensation of warm of the other day. "Why it happens everytime I kiss Meimi?" He thought. "I kissed her many times before, why just now?" He started to remember all the kisses they had shared from the first time. After a few minutes, he stopped. His whole body was slightly burning from the inside. He noticed that the center was somewhere near his stomach. Wondering why, he finally managed to fall asleep.   
  
The next day, the Nun gaved a happy news to her students. "There will be a school trip. Be sure to tell your parents about it and about the payment they have to do. And, I want you to meet your new classmate, Ryu Sayuki. He will come at the trip, too. Please be nice with him." She said it smiling. All the female classmates of Meimi stared at Sayiki in awe. He was, indeed, very good-looking. His hair were just like sun rays, his builded body was a very nice thing to look at, and his eyes were almost like ice.  
  
But Meimi didn't noticed these particolars. She just stared at him, horrified. Ryu Sayuki...HERE?! In her class?! "No-no-no! This can't be...!"  
  
She seemed about to faint when Sayuki entered the room, smiling. Too bad she didn't noticed the reaction of Asuka jr....It seems he was about to *kill* Sayuki...  
  
Incrediously, the day passed without any *strange* move from Sayuki. However, every time he passed near Meimi, he looked at her in a manner that gaved her the creepes...The exactly opposite type of creepes that Asuka jr. gave her... At the same time, Asuka jr. were fighting the desire to jump onto Sayuki every time he stared at Meimi like that...  
  
Finally, the school ended. Quickly Asuka jr. grabbed Meimi and leaved the room, wanting to put the longest space between he and Meimi from Sayuki.The boy just looked at the young couple, smirking...  
  
Author's Note: Now, listen: I have on mind a few new stories about Saint Tail, and I just can't wait to finish this in order to post them. So, I put some summary of them, tell me what you think, ok? But you need to know that all of these are still in my head, so you have to wait before I update them, ok? And, I have some writer's block about *We are Meant...*...  
  
One-shot (Probably). Rating: PG-13: How Rina and Sawatari had understand that they love each-other? Maybe a little *incident* with Sawatari's Camera and Rina's apologizes (she broke it accidentally) can help them to know eachoter better...I'm searching for a title...  
  
With Chapters. Rating: PG-13: CrossOver with *The Crow*. Don't worry, no one of the mayor character will be directly involved. Is just Seira that found a man who wants revenge against his sister's killer. (*Nothing* will be descripted, just *hidden*, since is *not* a *R*) At first, Seira doesn't know about all the Crow's legend, but when she finds out, she'll ask Asuka jr.'s help in order to arrest the killer and bring some pace to the brother's soul...without telling Asuka jr. about the real identity of the boy (she just can't say she want to help an *undead*...). The title will be tell when I'll found the English word for * Colomba*...And Saint Tail will appear, but only in the end of the story...Meimi, instead, will be near Asuka jr. in order to help him in the research, since both she and Seira don't know *where* to go...Oh, and this will be placed after the serie's end...   
  
Another One-Shot. Rating: R (Yes, *R*): *Not* a full blow, just a thing that can be called "Knowing eachother better...".(Maybe tihs will be the title.) Obviously, Meimi and Daiki (Asuka jr.'s name).  
  
One-Shot (Again...). Rating: R (Again...): This is a Spin-Off of *Watching You* by Chibikins (I got Permission, don't worry) and took place after chapter 12 (The last she updated). If you had read it, you'll understand...The title will be the same of the chapter's title (A Night to Remember...), and, of course, will be different from my other R *story*.  
  
Okay, that's all, I think! Tell me what you think about it, ok? Bye!^__^ 


	12. School Trip Accident Part One

For starlightgenie(): HOW can you think that I will NOT write a happy end to my story?! With all the fluff that I write so far, I just CAN'T think of something so terrible!! I just HATE bad endings!! So, don't worry!! And, Yabe and Sayuki will NOT do too much bad things to heroes, so don't worry for that, too!! See you!!^__^   
  
And, this will be a cliff-hunger (I'm soooo sorry...), so i beg you pardon...(Explanation at the end of the chapter...)  
  
Here we go!  
  
Chapter twelve up!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Oh, by the way, "Nani?!" means "what?!".^__^  
  
We are Meant to be Together...  
  
Chapter: 12  
  
The School trip Accident  
  
A week after Sayuki's enter in our heroes' classroom, finally the school trip's day arrived.  
  
When all of the boys and girls of the class were on the buses, our heroes were with this pairing:  
  
Asuka Daiki + Haneoka Meimi (A.note: Obviously!^__^)  
  
Sawatari Nanato + Takamiya Rina   
  
Mimori Seira + Sayuki Ryu (Readers note:Nani?!°__°)(A.note: Don't worry...^__^;;)  
  
Finally the buses started to move...  
  
After a couple of hours, almost the half of the classmates were sleeping. After all, they woked up at 4:00 o' clock a.m. in order to start their journey at 5:30 a.m..  
  
Meimi was peacefully sleeping with her head on Asuka jr.'s shoulder. Even if he was trying to hide it to the still woked classmates, he was really enjoying it. Then, he noticed that Mimori Seira was chatting lovely with Sayuki. His happy moment was suddenly and brutally ruined.   
  
"Dammit! What he wants now from Mimori-San?! I bet he's searching informations about me and Meimi..." He thought. Suddenly he heard Meimi moan silently. Then he noticed that he had hugged her tigher than before. He released her a bit enough to let her relax. Then, he sighed. He was weak for the lack of sleep, too, but he didn't want to let his guard down on Meimi, knowing that Sayuki seemed to be in full energy...   
  
Too bad he didn't noticed that Takamiya Rina and Sawatari Nanato were looking at Sayuki with a serious and worried gaze...  
  
At the night's fall, they were arrived to their destination: The Fuji Mountain.   
  
After a few minutes, our heroes were in their rooms (each one with three beds) with this pairing:  
  
Haneoka Meimi + Mimori Seira + Takamiya Rina   
  
Asuka Daiki + Sayuki Ryu + Sawatari Nanato (A.note: Yeah, you read well...)  
  
In the girl's room, the three people had just finished preparing their things.   
  
"Hey, what about a bath in the terms?" Said Rina, smiling. "That sounds nice! Let's go!" Answered Meimi. Then, she grabbed Seira's hand without even hear her opinion. When the was out of the room, they found Ryoko a Kyoko starting to go at the same place. Too bad they didn't know that Asuka jr. and his friends were thinking the same thing...And that the men's terms were separated from the women's part with only a wood (and not so high...)wall ...   
  
The girls were enjoing their bath, when they heard a strange sound from the other part of the wood wall. Curiouses, they approached the wall, and started to hear what was going on...  
  
"Are you crazy?! Put immediately that towel on you, Sayuki!" Screamed a familiar voice...  
  
"It's Asuka jr.!" Whispered Meimi, almost shocked, at Rina and Seira. Meanwhile, Ryoko and Kyoko were almost fainted, knowing that Sayuki was only a few meters away with nothing covering his body...  
  
"Are you afraid of compare my perfect body with yours, Asu-Baka? Why don't you look and accept my supremacy?" Laughed evily Sayuki at the young detective that had turned around in order to not see him. Asuka jr. was fuming. He was so tempted to send him a the hospital... *"Grrrrr....."*  
  
Suddenly, Meimi noticed Seira walking out of the little warm lake. "Wait, Seira!" Seira jumped. "U-Uhm...I-I feel a bit tired, so I'm going to bed. See you later." When she closed the door, Meimi noticed that her face was tomato red.   
  
In less than a second, anger filled her heart...  
  
"Well, if you don't want to look, I don't mind. But don't cry if your girl will prefer me at you..." With that, he weared again the towel. He lowered himself in the warm water, relaxing. After a few minutes, something hitted his head. It was a little orange ball. He looked up, and found Meimi's face looking at him...A very angry Meimi's face...  
  
I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for this little cliff-hanger, but I just can't write more, because I want to write the first (I repeat: FIRST...) BEST scene of my ficcy, and I need time in order to do so in the bestest way...  
  
However, this will NOT be a R scene, so don't worry...^__-  
  
Just wait for the rest... 


	13. School Trip Accident Part Two

I'm SOOOOO SORRY for my lazyness, Minna-san (everyone)!  
  
The christmas break helped it a lot, too...  
  
Kyo72: If you can read this, you can rewiew it HERE, too, so do so at least once, ok? Pleaseeeee......  
  
Christine-chan: Chris, rewiew HERE, too! Pleaseeeee......  
  
Chibikins: That you very much for your support! I'm sure you'll win the bet!  
  
Reiji: I'd like to hear you, sooner or later...If you want, of course!  
  
Nonsequitor: Thanks again for your help! I hope I'll see you soon!  
  
Pikapikagirl: I'm happy you like the story!  
  
Star Cherry: What means "hmm..."? It doesn't help me to understand if you like the story or not...If you can, write more, I like to see rewiews and helps...   
  
carly levine: Does you friends liked the story? I'd love to know it...  
  
Starlightgenie: We are so similar, we both don't like bad endings...but I need some bad moments in order to write a happy end, so don't be angry if I put one or two of them, ok?  
  
sakutheking: More chapters, or the ending? Of course you'll see the end, for the chapters, just wait...  
  
Isabel:EEEEEEEEK! You scared me so much I decided to update immediately! Keep reading my story, ok?  
  
Last thing...I just found that Sawatari's name is NOT Nanato, but Manato! I don't like it at all, but I can't change true names, so he'll be called Manato...(sigh)  
  
Anyway, here's the 13° chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any Saint Tail things you may recognize...  
  
We are meant to be together...  
  
Chapter: 13  
  
School trip accident part two  
  
"HANEOKA?!?!?!?!" All the boys almost scramed her name, seeing her face onto the wall. Luckily, all of them were almost entirely submerged into the warm water. However, Asuka jr. was the only one that had is head submerged, too..  
  
"Haneoka-san...What a wonderful sight..." Said Sayuki smirking, totally relaxed. Hearing that, Asuka jr. slowly raised his head...  
  
Meimi looked at Sayuki with an angry face. "Sorry, I can't say the same! What were you thinking before?! Seira-chan is almost runned out of the water because of your deprecable manners! Don't you know she's a Nun-in-training?!" She answered.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I think I'd never heard of that. I hope she can forgive me..." He said, his smirk widening. Of course, he -did- know about Seira, he just liked the idea of teasing her a bit. After all, she's Meimi's best friend...  
  
"...Stop it..." Suddenly Asuka jr. spoked. "What, Asu-baka?" Meimi frowned. "Stop calling him so, Saru-yuki!" "Don't worry, Meimi, it doesn't matter..." Said coldly Asuka jr.. "I just want to tell you, Sayuki, that some people aren't strong enough for your behaviour, so watch carefully what are you say and to whom are you saying that."  
  
In the next Seconds, the two young man looked at each other with a gaze so hot that the water almost frost...   
  
Meanwhile and at the same moment, Sawatari approached the wall and started to whisper at Meimi...  
  
"What a jerk, eh...? But the funny thing is that he's NOT better than Asuka jr...."   
  
"...What...? What means that?" She asked, curious.   
  
"Well...let's say that Asuka jr. won on the -long distances- for almost a couple of cm..." He said, smirking. "Asuka jr. simply didn't noticed it because he's still so childish..." Meimi looked at him, puzzled.   
  
"Err...What are you talking about...?" She asked. Sawatari's smirk quickly faded away.   
  
"You-you really don't know...? Ah, yeah, and next you'll tell me that you two didn't kissed, yet..." He pouted. Meimi, hurted, said: "Well, it happens that we kissed, before...Unlike you, Saruwatari..." This time, Sawatari was the hurted one.   
  
"Uhm, well, I think it's better for you to..."   
  
"Return immediately into your part, Meimi!" Suddenly Asuka jr. spoked.   
  
"What....?"   
  
"You heard me!"   
  
"Ah-uh, YES, sure! G-good night, Minna-san (everyone)!" With that, she leaved the wall.  
  
"Don't you know that the women doesn't like to hear what they can or can't do...?" Said Sayuki.  
  
"You don't know it, too, since you're so sure that Meimi will fall for you in no time and without fighting against it..." Answered Asuka jr. repressing his anger. Then, he leaved the water room, followed by his friends and Sawatari.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other part of the wall, Rina was still trying to recover Kyoko and Ryoko who were still fainted. Meimi helped her, then, without telling them what she had just done, they returned to their respective rooms.   
  
The next day, the whole class headed to one of the picnic spot of Mount Fuji, in order to sketch the montain view near. They separated in small groups. After a few minutes, Meimi found a nice excluded little enclosure of trees. She smiled happily, and seating on a big rock, she started to draw. A few minutes later, Asuka jr. founded her.  
  
"Hi, Meimi! What a nice place you have found!" He smiled widely. "Hi, Asuka jr.! Indeed, it's very beautiful!" She smiled back. Then, they seated close to each other.   
  
After a few minutes, Asuka jr. founded himself staring at Meimi. He smiled softly. Meimi, noticing it, blushed a bit, but smiled back. Suddely Asuka jr. raised his hand from his canvas, and stroked gently her cheek. Meimi smiled, half-closing her eyes. Asuka jr. leaned to her face, and was about to kiss her, when...  
  
BANG!   
  
They both jerked up. "Was that a gun shot?!" Whispered Meimi, shivering. "Don't move from here! I'll go to see what's going on!" He answered quietly. She nodded. Asuka jr. carefully walked towards the direction of the noise, and after a couple of minutes, he founded a body lying onto his stomach...  
  
"S-Sa...SAWATARI-KUN?!"  
  
Man, I have a HUGE writer's block, so that's all I can write, for now...I'm SOOOOO sorry...Please wait a bit more...__  
  
For now, Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
  
See You Soon!^__^ 


	14. Discovered Truth and a Sweet Night

^__^ I'm there! So, I finally have more rewiewers, eh...? I think Cliff-hanger are very helpful, sometimes...Uh... °__°   
  
*Evil glares from all the readers...*  
  
^__^; ...Ok, I'll try to not write them too many times...  
  
Well, Enjoy the new chapter!^__^  
  
"..." Words.  
  
*"..."* Thought.  
  
*...* Flashback.  
  
************************  
  
We are meant to be together...  
  
Chapter: 14  
  
Discovered Truth and a Sweet Night  
  
"S-Sa...SAWATARI-KUN?!" Yelled Asuka jr. recognizing his classmate. Approaching his body, he noticed a small amount of blood near the left part of his chest. Shooking his head for remove his worse thoughts, he quickly runned away to find the sisters and ask for help. A few minutes ago, an ambulance arrived and Sawatari, still fainted, was taken to the nearest hospital. Asuka jr. had followed him in the ambulance.   
  
After a few hours, phone news from Asuka jr. were finally shared with the rest of his classmates.  
  
"...He got a bullet near his left lung. Luckily, it wasn't a bad injury, so he just need to rest for a few days in the hospital to recovery himself from the surgery. I'll stay with him until his parents' arrival."   
  
Everyone sighed in relief. The only one who seemed not interested at all was Sayuki. He just headed to his room.   
  
Near the nightfall, Asuka jr. returned from the hospital. After he told everyone about the condition of Sawatari, he headed to his room. He was about to enter in it, when he noticed Meimi who was about to enter hers. She noticed him, too, then she smiled sadly. "Seira and Rina are both in Kyoko and Ryoko's room. It seems I have to stay alone for a while..." "Can I stay with you?" Asuka jr. suddenly asked, with a mischievous gaze. "Until their return, of course." He finished. "Uh...Ok." She answered, a bit puzzled for his strange behaviour.  
  
Walking towards her, Asuka jr. remembered what Sawatari had told him while he was waiting the preparation of the surgery room...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Are you ok, Sawatari?" Asked a worried Asuka jr. to his classmate. "I was better before..." Whispered Sawatari. "And you finally managed to spell my name right." He smiled. "I think you are better than you want the others to know, Saruwatari..." Said a bit hurted Asuka jr.. "Sawatari looked at him.  
  
"Please be careful..."   
  
"W-what?"   
  
"I eavesdropped a strange conversation...I couldn't see well, but what I heard was cleary as the ocean water." He sighed.   
  
"Somebody is after you and Haneoka-san..."   
  
"W-what?!" Asuka jr. almost yelled.  
  
"...Especially after her..."  
  
"Who want to...?!" Asuka jr. jerked up.  
  
"I don't know...I just know that they're searching for some money bag of an old theft...Maybe the same theft where Haneoka-san had been hurt..." Asuka jr. looked at him, almost too shocked to say anything.  
  
"When one of them left the place where they were, I slowly startd to leave, too, but...The man who hadn't leaved yet, must have noticed me, because the last thing I heard was the sound of something breaking, and then, the gunshot..." He smiled. "Well, I think a true reporter must face those type of things sooner or later..."   
  
Asuka jr. looked at him in disbeilef.   
  
"...Just don't be too impulsive, ok? I don't want to lose my future best source of news..." After that, the nurses entered the room where they where, asking Asuka jr. to leave.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
After a few seconds, they where both seated on Meimi's bed, chatting.Well, Meimi was talking, Asuka jr. was just listening to her. *"What they want from her...? Did she know where the money bag is? But she had lost her memory..."* "...What's wrong, Asuka jr.?" She asked, worried. "Uh...N-nothing..." He answered. Meimi looked at him. Asuka jr, suddenly felt himself like a bird caged by a cat. He giggled. "Now, why are you giggling?!" She asked. "...Can I kiss you?" He asked back, smiling. Meimi blushed. "W-what?! Y-you can't ask something like that!" She blurted out, visibly embarassed. Asuka jr just laughed. "You are so funny when you are angry!" She looked away, hurted. *"Uh-oh... Baka Daiki, you made her -really- angry..."* He thought, stopping quickly his laugh.   
  
Asuka jr stared at her for a moment, then he cupped both her cheeks with his hands. Meimi, forced to look at him, sighed. "How can you..." She started. "What?" "How can you...I-I just can't be angry at you more that 1 minute." She giggled, touching both his hands with hers. "Same as me, it seems..." He answered, smiling sweetly. Then, slowly, he drawed her face to him, leaning down to her at the same time. She closed her eyes. Their kiss was at first gentle and sweet, but quickly turned into a passionate one. Asuka jr. arms encircled her waist, tighly. Her arms,too, encircled his neck...  
  
*"I'll protect you...I swear it...My Love..."*   
  
Was his last thought...  
  
************************  
  
Ok, now listen, There's a problem with the order of the chapters, so I tried to fix it, but if it doesn't work I'll remove my story and then I'll re-upload it again, ok? For now, here's a short chapter for everyone who wants to know what happened...And, What if I write an -R- spin-off of my story...? It's just that I don't want to put my story in the R section because of ONE chapter...I'll describe WHY Asuka jr. had a last thought when he was kissing Meimi...I'll write it anyway, I just want to know what you think...  
  
See You Soon, and a Happy New Year (since is almost time...) to everyone! 


	15. A Sweet Watcher

We are Meant to be Together...  
  
Chapter: 15  
  
A Sweet Watcher  
  
Seira slowly opened her eyes, only to find Meimi looking at her. "Uh...Meimi....? W-wait...Did I...no, did WE sleeped in Ryoko and Kyoko's room?!" Said Seira jerking up, referring to her and Rina. "It seems so, Seira..." Answered Meimi, now smiling. "Oh, I'm so sorry Meimi, I think we just falled into sleep while trying to calm down Ryoko and Kyoko...They where so upset for Sawatari's accident..." Seira exused herself. "Don't worry, It wasn't a problem at all. But now let's wake up the others and then go to breakfast, ok?" Meimi smiled widely. Seira looked at her puzzled for a moment, then she agreed. Unfortunately, when waked up Ryoko and Kyoko started to cry again for Sawatari, and it needed a good 10 minutes to calm then down...  
  
When they finally exited the bedroom, the walked past the boys' room, but after just a meter away, the door opened, and Sayuki exited the room...  
  
Oh, my dears, a sweet good morning to you all." He said, smirking. Ryoko and Kyoko, just seeing him, had quickly recovered from the pain of before..."Ah, my dear Scarlet Rose, I just have an interesting news for you..." Siying that, he approached Meimi and leaned to her ear. "You know that your dear Asu-Baka hadn't returned our room until 4 a.m.? I wonder where he was before..." He smirked evily. Before Meimi could say something, suddenly the boys' room re-opened, and Asuka jr. showered himself, looking very sleepy. However, when he found Sayuki so close to Meimi, he quickly recovered himself, looking angrily at him. "Good morning, girls. Good morning, Sayuki." "Good morning, Asuka. Did you *sleeped* well, last night?" Said Sayuki with a hint of joke in his voice. Asuka frowned. "He surely noticed that..." He angrily thought. However, Meimi wasn't the type that stay calm and quiet, and since she *knows* where Asuka jr. was last night, she felt she have to say something...  
  
"I'M STARVING! Stop talking and let us go to the hall, Saru-Yuki!" She yelled at Sayuki, then she approached Asuka jr. and, grabbing his right arm, she walked away. Everyone looked at her, looking absolutely shocked...  
  
After a few meters away form the other, Meimi stopped. "...Why did you stayed so much...? I can sleep alone, you know..." She said, without looking at him. She released his arm. Asuka jr. looked at her back for a moment, then he suddenly hugged her from behind. "You were so beautiful while sleeping that I couldn't remove my eyes from you..." He whispered in her ear. Meimi blushed heavily. "And..." He continued. "I didn't know if Sayuki knew or not that you were alone...I couldn't control him all the night, without Sawatari..." "Control him?! What do you mean?" Asked Meimi, puzzled. "Well...I and Sawatari decided to control him at night, so While one was sleeping, the other will control him, but after a few hours the *controller* will awake the sleeping one, and then switch position..." Meimi looked confused. "So-so you and Sawatari decided to sleep less time than the others in order to..." She said, amazed. "W-well, yes...He too doesn't like him that much, too, so we decided to do so..." Said Asuka jr. releasing her from the hug. Meimi slowly turned around to face him. "Asuka jr...." Se whispered. He just smiled, slighty embarassed. But before anything else, they heard the others' footsteps, and quickly headed to the hall, not wanting to be seen still near the bedroom...  
  
************************  
  
That's the much for now. Sorry for the very short chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that this story wasn't abandoned by me, so here's a little update...Hope you like it, and I beg you pardon for my slowness. I don't know when I will update again this story, so please be patient, ok? For Kaitpu Dark Tail, wait, too, the next chapter is difficult to write in Alternate Universe, so please wait a bit more, ok?  
  
See you soon.  
  
DarkTail.  
  
p.s. I returned to the old nickname, it's much short and easy to write.^^ 


	16. Leaving, or Not?

This sucks. My family wan to depart for vacation erlier than they said before, so this chapter is shorter than I had planned. Plus, I even lost the time for "Dark Tail", so everything is moved to September.

========================

Please forgive me.  
  
We Are Meant To Be Together...  
  
Chapter: 16  
  
Leaving...or Not?  
  
At breakfast, the Sister announced that they were leaving to return in town. Everyone was shocked and angry, but after the Sister explained that an armed man was near the area where they were, it was too dangerous to remain. She also explained that Sawatari will remain in the hospital here for a few days before being transfered to Seika's Central Ospital. She says they will leave tomorrow's morning, so they have roughly 24Hs to prepare for leaving. After that, the Sister left them to finish breakfast.  
  
"That's no fair! By returning home, we will bear again with tons of homeworks!" Said Kyoko.  
  
"Well, we are not supposed to bear with some crazy armed man, didn't we?" Said Ryoko.  
  
"That's right, we aren't safe anymore, we must return home." Said another girl.  
  
While the classmates where discussing the laeving, Meimi and Asuka jr. were sitting together for breakfast, even if neither of them seemed to be too much hungry.  
  
Asuka jr. was thinking about the men who were after Meimi;  
  
Meimi was thinking about Asuka jr, who was acting strangely since their arrive at breakfast.  
  
Finally, everyone headed to their respective rooms, to pack up.  
  
When Asuka jr. entered his room, he noticed that Sayuki had already packed.  
  
"Wasn't you at breakfast? How did you...?" He asked.  
  
"I wasn't hungry, so returned here to pack up my things." Answered Sayuki coldy.   
  
"I see." Said with the same tone Asuka jr.  
  
"Sorry, I have to do something outside, see you later." Said Sayuki. Then, he left the room.  
  
Asuka looked at him, thinking deeply. He finished his packing, and decided to go to look after Meimi. He found her in the hotel's hall, chatting with Seira and Rina.  
  
'Strange,' he thought, 'she and Rina never got along before.'  
  
"Hello, girls, packed already?" He said out loud, approaching them.  
  
"Well, yes, Asuka jr. You too?" Asked Seira cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, but, how strange, you girls usually are slow than we boys in packing." He said, smirking.  
  
The three girls looked at him, looking offended.  
  
"Well, Asuka jr. this wasn't polite, you know." Said Meimi.  
  
"Oh, if that's so, please forgive my rudeness, my ladies." He said, obviously joking, a them.  
  
"Don't talk like Sayuki! It give me the creeps!" Said Meimi, who was getting angry.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, I was only joking." Said Asuka jr., smiling apologetically. (sp?)  
  
Suddenly, a man entered the hall in a rush, calling the hotelkeeper. Asuka jr., Meimi, Seira and Rina, at first startled, decided to follow him. In the next room, they saw the man talking to the hotelkeeper and...the Sister.  
  
"The bus is broken. The engine is damaged, and we can't repair it right now. We need at least two or more days, if we find we need to replace it." said the man.  
  
"How can this be?! The engine was perfectly right before our journey!2 Said the Sister, astonished.  
  
"I don't know. We are trying to find the cause, though."  
  
"Well, if that so, I need to tell my students about that." Said the Sister, sighing.  
  
Asuka jr. and the girls lokked at each other, and the girls frowned.  
  
"That's bad. We are stuck in there with a crazy armed man, as Ryoko  
  
said this morning at breakfast." Said Meimi, looking a bit scary.  
  
Asuka jr. fighted the urge to hug her (he's too timid, sometimes), and instead, he said: "Don't worry, it's not like we are all alone there. If we stay inside the Hotel, we'll be safe, so don't worry." He smiled at her.  
  
"That's right, Meimi." Said Rina.  
  
"Shall we return to the hall?" Said Seira.  
  
The others agreed with ere, and headed to the hall.  
  
Asuka jr. suddenly grabbed Meimi's hand. She looked at him, and he smiled. She smiled back.  
  
non one noticed that Sayuki was watching the four of them, smirking evily. 

========================

Ok. That's NOT a mayor cliff-hanger, NO bad things will happen in the SEVENTEEN chapter, at September.   
  
However, in the 18 (EIGHTEEN) chapter, something BIG will happen.  
  
I want to apologize for not updating even "Dark Tail", but Lord Chrono (The Lord of Time) decided that he doesn't like me, so I have to leave my fics there, for now. Well, at least I have updated "We are Meant...", which I haven't for a while...  
  
Well, see you in september, then.  
  
Bye Bye 


End file.
